Ed
Ed is one of the titular three protagonists from the Cartoon Network animated series Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the strongest and least intelligent of the Eds, and is thus typically used by Eddy as the muscle during his scams. In the Fiction Wrestling Wrestling (FWM), Ed is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the WWE: Animated brand, Cartoon Wrestling Federation (CWF), Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling (XCW), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand under the ring name Edback, parodying real-life wrestler Ryback, and Ultimate Impact Wrestling (UIW) under the ring name The Edertaker, parodying real-life wrestler The Undertaker. Background * Series: Ed, Edd n Eddy * Species: Human * Age: 14 * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 252 lbs. (APEX); 202 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WWE: Animated, CWF, XCW, ACW, UIW (Formerly) CWA, PCUW * Debut: 1999 * Status: Active * Billed from: Peach Creek * Allies: Edd, Eddy, Rolf (WWE/XCW), Nazz (XCW), Billy, Patrick Star * Rivals: Kevin, Smosh, The Wild Dudes (Mordecai and Rigby), Arthur Read, South Park Four * Twitter: @DGenerationED (XCW); @MonobrowedColossus (PCUW); @FeedEdMore (APEX) Professional wrestling career WWF/E: Animated Cartoon Wrestling Federation Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Apex Caliber Wrestling Various Feuds (2013–present) Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Personality Ed is kind, good-natured, and happy-go-lucky with a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone he encounters. He is the type of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate for Eddy to help him with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy despite being the workhorse for almost all of Eddy’s scams. However, Ed is often the subject of abuse by his younger sister Sarah. He always fears Sarah when she gets him in the palm of her hand. Even though she torments him a lot, he still loves Sarah dearly and does his best to protect her and make her feel happy. Ed is a loyal fan of low-budget horror movies and comic books, but often misinterprets them as reality. He is an animal lover as well, with chickens being his favorite animals, a running gag throughout the series. His love of chickens sees him often attempting to borrow those belonging to Rolf, and he once even ignored a Jawbreaker giveaway mere feet away from the candy store in order to dive into a gigantic chicken drive. He has also displayed a selective affinity for music, as he was unable to play the violin when his mother commanded him to but was able to play the flute excellently in “Who’s Minding the Ed?” Ed also enjoys certain foods, most notably buttered toast and gravy, as the unused bathtub in his bedroom is filled with the latter. Other foods that Ed likes are pudding skin and Chunky Puffs. Some examples of what Ed doesn’t like are vegetables and soap, meaning he does not lead a basic healthy life, much to the chagrin of the more hygienic Edd. Even so, he doesn’t seem to suffer physically under his low maintenance life style. Although Ed is a very childlike and loving character who will easily hug, kiss, or playfully interact with other characters, the Kanker Sisters are a rare exception for him. The equally loving May Kanker is often left standing. Ed is a loyal friend who sticks by his friends as much as he possibly can. Personal life In wrestling Ed tends to gravitate towards a power-based wrestling style. He has proven to be one of Fiction Wrestling’s biggest powerhouses, strong enough to outmuscle a Super Saiyan. In PCUW, his style also has elements of real-life wrestler Sting. Finishing moves * Ed Bottom (Fall Forward Side Slam) – APEX; parodied from The Rock, used as a signature move thereafter * Edknife Powerbomb (Sheer Drop Release Powerbomb) – parodied from Kevin Nash * Eledifier (Fireman’s Carry Facebuster) * Into the Belly of Hades (Cradle Suplex lifted and dropped into a running horizontal Muscle Buster, with theatrics) – APEX * Lump Drop (Inverted DDT, sometimes preceded by a scoop lift) – PCUW; parodied from Sting, used as a signature move in other promotions *''Lump Lock'' (Scorpion Death Lock) – PCUW; parodied from Sting, used as a signature move in other promotions * Mighty Monobrow Slam (Falling Powerslam) * Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster – APEX Signature moves * Backpack Stunner * Bear Hug * Biel Throw * Big Boot * Body Avalanche * Burhead Bump (Headbutt, sometimes while diving) * Chokeslam * Corner Slingshot Splash * Diving Splash * Ed Twist (Spinning Side Slam) * Facewash * Fallaway Slam, sometimes from the second rope * Gravy Ladle (Running Lariat, with theatrics) – APEX; parodied from Ryback * Lariat * Leapfrog Body Guillotine * Lumpbomb (Sitout Powerbomb) * Lumpbuster (Kneeling Inverted Powerslam) * Military press transitioned into either a drop or a slam * Missile Dropkick * Mono Buster (Spinebuster or a Muscle Buster) * Multiple Powerbombs * Multiple running variations ** Front Dropkick ** Powerslam ** Senton ** Splash * Multiple Suplex variations ** Overhead Belly-to-belly ** Release German / Gutwrench ** Snap ** Vertical, sometimes while delayed * Multiple turnbuckle thrusts * Oklahoma Stampede * Release Powerbomb * Release Wheelbarrow Facebuster * Sidewalk Slam * Stinger Splash – adopted from Sting * STO from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * The Big Ed’s Elbow (Running Delayed High-impact Elbow Drop, with theatrics) – parodied from The Rock * Thesz press followed by multiple mat slams Managers * Eddy * Edd Nicknames * “Lumpy” * “Burhead” * “Dork” * “Ed-boy” * “Monobrow” * “Lummox” * “Lovable Oaf” * “(The) Monobrowed Colossus” * “The Multiverse’s Strongest Ed” * “Edback” (parodied from Ryback’s ring name) * “The Big Ed” (parodied from Ryback) Entrance themes * “Protection” by Jim Johnston (WWE; as part of the E.P.A.) * “Slay Me” by Dale Oliver (PCUW; 2012 – present) * “Fortune 4” by Dale Oliver (PCUW; as part of The Erupting Eds) * “Stoopid Ass” by Grand Theft Audio (XCW; as part of D-Generation Ed) * “Behind Closed Doors” by Rise Against (CWA) * “Iron Head” by Rob Zombie (APEX; June 28, 2013 – July 5, 2013) * “Meat on the Table” by Jim Johnston (APEX; July 6, 2013 – present) * “Break it Down” by The DX Band (APEX; April 5, 2013 – August 23, 2013; as part of The Erupting Eds / CWA; as part of E-Generation X) * “Fat Lip” by Sum 41 (APEX; as part of The Erupting Eds) Championships and accomplishments Cartoon Wrestling Alliance * CWA Combat Championship (2 times) * CWA Combine Championship (4 times) – with Eddy (3) and Patrick Star (1) Cartoon Wrestling Federation Fiction Wrestling Awards * Former Main Champion of the Year (2012) * Former Tag Team Champions of the Year (2012) – with Edd * Superstar of the Year (2012) * Tag Team Match of the Year (2014) – with Edd vs. South Park Four (Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh) vs. Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi) in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match of the XCW Tag Team Championship at XCW Heatwave Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling * PCUW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, inaugural) Ultimate Cartoon Wrestling * UCW Championship (1 time) * UCW Tag Team Championship – with Eddy (1), Patrick Star (1), and Edd (2) WWF/E: Animated * WWF Toon Hardcore Championship (1 time) Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling * XCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edd Trivia * In the main event of the WWE/PCUW Supershow, Ed made history by forcing Vegeta to submit for the first time. * Ed has holds the record for being the longest reigning PCUW World Heavyweight Champion at nine months, those nine months being from the first episode of Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling to Breaking Point in PCUW Year 1. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:PCUW Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers